Finding Solla Sollew
by Joshua Kasmir Kosh
Summary: A mysterious voice tells Link and Midna of a place where they can be together: Solla Sollew
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own the term Solla Sollew, nor Twilight Princess. I do own all original characters and new plot devices. You are free to use my stuff if you wish, Just please put in a note saying I own it. Just a little one, that would be appreciated. Solla Sollew belongs to Dr. Seuss, and Twilight Princess belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Finding Solla Sollew**

Link tossed in his sleep. If one looked down upon his face, they would see it contorted into a distasteful figure. If the reader could enter his mind, they would see the cause of Link's contorted face. Let us dive into the subconscious of Link, which evidently, is more like his fore-ground thoughts.

As we journey through Link's brain, we see the end of his previous adventures. We see Midna leaving, standing in front of the portal made by the Mirror of Twilight and being disintegrated. We hear Link yelling for her to come back, and we see tears in everyone's eyes. When the Mirror shatters and Link and Zelda look up into the sky, we see Link fall onto his knees, pounding the ground, and screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!". Link then suddenly shoots straight up, ending in a vertical position on his bed.

So distraught from his dream, Link steps out of bed, dresses himself, and decides to take a walk. But as he goes for the door, he realizes that Ordon is a very small town, and the walk would be boring and dull. Link goes back over to his bed, and promptly falls down on it. He stays there until the Sun rises, where he hears a rapping at his door. Slowly and sluggishly, Link drags himself over to the door. When he opened the door, and saw the person who was rapping at his door, the emotion he felt was almost, but not quite, entirely unlike surprise.

"Oh, hey Ilia"

"Hey Link! What's wrong, you seem sad?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No, you seem sad. So come walk with me, I'll make you feel better!"

Not wishing to hurt Ilia's feelings, Link responds with "Sure" and proceeds to step outside.

"Come on now! I know a place where we can go. There's this place that always makes me feel better" So Ilia then takes Link's hand into her own. She then leads Link towards the spring, and when they arrived, Link was struck by a feeling of memory. He remembered this place as the place where the sequence of events happened to introduce Link to Midna. At first, Link's first impulse was to rip his hand out of Ilia's grip, but then decided to not be rude, realizing that this place was the only connection he had to Midna.

Ilia and Link stayed at the spring for a long time, until her father came to fetch her.

"Oh, it seems that I have to leave now Link."

"That's okay Ilia, see you later." And then Ilia left. Link proceeds to lay down flat in the water. As he is relaxing, a soft voice is heard. Link searches around for the sound. But he cannot find the source.

"Link!"

"Yes?" Link calls

"I know what you want"

"Who is this"

"I am a helper, and I know what you want most"

Link became troubled. "How do you know what I want?"

"Because I can see Into your heart."

With this, Link became very confused, and slightly scared.

In the Twilight Realm

We enter with Midna taking a bath. The feeling she is feeling is a mixture of sadness and comfort. Then her manservant Ileb came through the royal bathing room carrying an important scroll.

"Ileb! How dare you burst into my bathing room while I am bathing!!" Midna sunk lower into the hot, steaming water.

"I know your majesty, but your lady-servant Reenas is sick, and this scroll is vitally important that you read!" throught that entire sentence, the reader should be told that Ileb, though his head was turn down and away from his princess, his eyes kept creeping to the side of his head to look at Midna.

"I will deal with it later" and she did.

Midna then stepped out of the Bath, dressed herself, and proceeded to go to the throne room. As she stepped into the Royal throne room, she was bombarded by her advisors. "Your Majesty! What are you going to do with the riots in the southern provinces?" and "Your Majesty, here is a report on production throughout the Kingdom!" and still "Your Majesty, what about you getting married?" It was at this question, that Midna decided to turn around and take a walk through the Royal Secret Garden.

She came to a fountain at the middle of the garden. She sat down at the edge of the fountain, and Midna heard a voice saying:

"I know what you want"

"yeah you and everyone else. They are all like 'oh Midna, you want the people to work yes?', 'oh Midna, you want turkey for the royal banquet, yes?', and et cetra. So tell me, what do I want?"

"Link"

This struck Midna, and Struck her hard.

"I do not!"

"But you do!"

"How do you know what I want!?"

"Because I see the heart beyond the outer-layer that people put up to protect the selves"

"Well, even if I wanted Link, there is no way to get him, the connections between his world and mine are permanently closed."

"But there is a place, where you can get to him"

"…I'm listening…"

Back with Link in the realm of Light

"And what do you see in my heart that I want" Link asked the voice.

"Midna"

"…"

"Do you not agree?"

"…I do, but what of it?"

"You can see her again"

"No, Zelda said that the link between the worlds are permanently closed"

"But I know of a place where you can go, and bridge the gap between the worlds." And with that, Link saw a piece of Glass by his hand, and immediately recognized what it was. I was a shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

"By your hand is an object which I believe you are familiar with"

"Yes"

"If you find the shards, then you can rebuild the mirror…"

With Midna in the Twilight realm

"If you look in the fountain, there will be a black object. This is a piece of the Mirror of Twilight."

"So?" Midna asked the Voice.

"If you collect all of the pieces you can rebuild the mirror, from this side…

Midna/Link as the same time:

"When you find all of the pieces, and put them together, it will take you to a place where the two of you can be together" the voice told them.

"…How can I find the pieces?" asked Midna and Link across the worlds.

"Go to places where there is an influx of Light in the realm"-voice

"And when I rebuild the mirror, where will it take me?"-Midna/Link

The voice replied with:

"Solla Sollew"

* * *

R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Solla Sollew Ch.2

"Notice me Link!"

If the reader would like to be reminded, there was another who helped Link on his adventures. She actually gets much more publicity than the other helpers of Link, mostly because of to whom she is related.

Let us take a peek at the helper's life.

We travel north of Ordon, into the land of Hyrule. And in Hyrule, we go further north, until we get to the heart of this great kingdom.

We enter the character's life while she is sitting upon a very large, and a very important chair. She seems to be delegating orders to many people in the room. Then, we see the large, grand doors of the room burst open. Upon the bursting of the Doors, we see a man in armor running to the helper sitting upon the grandiose chair. The man who bursted through the two grand doors, kneels down before the chair of the helper of Link. The helper then appears to gesture to the "Bursting man", who is covered in green, to rise. When the man rises, the two of them embrace each other.

They converse, with the helper becoming more and more excited as she listens to the green-clad man. Then, the man appears to ask the helper something. The helper then jumps up and down in delight. Apparently, she agrees to whatever the man had asked of her. But this question has appeared to cause a commotion, for some important looking people come and tell the helper that it is much too dangerous. But it appears as if she would have none of what the advisers are saying. She gives out more orders, and what appears to be servants franticly rush about the place, getting something prepared.

The next hour or two is rather dull, so we shall skip over this part.

Then, the man and the helper ride out of the town upon a horse.

The reader no doubt has figured out by now that the helper is none other than Princess Zelda, the Green claded lad who bursted through the doors is the legendary hero of light Link, and the horse the two of them ride away with is Epona.

"So Link, why are you on this quest?" Zelda asked Link.

"I have a way of finding Midna"

"Ah, I see That's good, Midna's really kind and fun"

"yeah, and I have a way of getting to Twilight, and a place called Solla Sollew. You see, I have this shard of the mirror of Twilight and…" this is where Zelda stopped listening.

'Oh, notice me, Link, mabey Shard by shard.  
This is your next-door princess neighbor calling!  
Notice me, Link  
Link, together  
We could be great  
Oh, notice me, Link  
Put down the Shard!  
This is your next door princess neighbor calling.  
So stop paying attention to your Shard, and more to your Princess.

Wait, did he just say Shard of the Mirror of Twilight.?' Zelda thought.

"Did you say Shard of the Mirror of Twilight?"

"Yeah" Link said, "what of it?"

"The Mirror of Twilight deals with very powerful and ancient magic. Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Who told you what to do?"

"A fairy"

"Oh, okay then, But just be careful."

"Ok, I promise"

The two of them went to bed, in their own separate tents.

The next day, they went to a village to ask if there had been an influx in light recently.

The man they asked said it there has been.

A few days ago, a young boy named Vilay (pronounced Vee ley) was walking through a stream, trying to cross it, in order to go to the larger stream beyond, so he could fish. But as he was walking through, he heard a dark sinister voice. The Vilay ran and ran, but could not escape the terrible, ominous laughter. As he ran, he was not paying attention to exactly where he was running, all he knew was that he had to escape the voice. But his carelessness, which is fully excusable, caused him to trip over a root of a large tree that was sticking out. Vilay, not at all concerned with the intense pain in his right ankle, nor the large bleeding wound on his left knee, turned around to try and face the laughter. He started to crab walk backwards.

"Vilay" the voice called out.

"…" vilay responded

The voice called out again "Vilay". The voice was a creepy voice, that was creeky, and sort of made your skin crawl in disgust.

"y-y-yes?" Vilay stuttered.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I-I- don't know, I just am."

"But there is no need to be. You are special. More so then you think."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You have an ability to see the light, even in the darkest time. The only reason you can't now, is because you are surrounded by light." It is with this, that a large figure with reddish hair, and wearing dark armor, however, was surrounded by a halo of light. "Join us"

"Who are you?"

"We are the Quorum of the Princes of Light"

"What?"

"We are the Quorum of the Princes of Light"

"I heard you the first time"

"ARE YOU BEING FLIPPITANT WITH ME??"

"No sir" Vilay said quickly and bowed his head.

"We need one more. Join us."

"why"

Then ten others appeared to Vilay."We need you, there is a war coming, and the Princes of the Quorum want to prevent that, but in order to do so, we need your help. We cannot reach our full power or potential, unless you help us. Do it for your family, do it for Hyrule"

"lemme think for a second." So Vilay thought, and thought, and thought, while the man was patient. But his patience was running thin. He then called to one of the Ten who appeared. A Young Girl, around 17, the same age as Vilay, came to the Figure. Then she went over to Vilay, who kept staring at her.

"Who are you?"Vilay asked her, waiting intently for her answer.

"I am Divana (pronounced Dee-vaw-naw)"

Vilay thought that those were the words of an angel. He also thought that she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He wanted to hold her perfect form in his arms, to kiss those rosy red lips, to smell her hair, and to feel his skin against hers.

Then, she did something that would finally crack Vilay: She kissed him.

"I'll join you" Vilay said as he looked a Divana.

And with that, the dark mysterious figure surrounded by the light infused Vilay with that power.

"Come, we have things we need to do"

Vilay went with them.

Link and Zelda searched the forest for unusually high amounts of light energy. But they could find none. And as Link was walking, he tripped over a branch.

"Owwww, hey wait a minute" Link noticed something in the grass and mulch in front of him. Finally, Link found it. When he found it, he almost went estatic.

"WE FOUND ONE!! WE FOUND A PIECE OF the TWILIGHT MIRROR!!!" Link hollered into the world. And while Link was celebrating one step closer to Minda, Zelda couldn't help but notice, Twilight mirror or no twilight mirror, you don't find a shard of twilight in a place full of light energy,

And for the forest being almost void of any up setters of balance, there was an awful lot of energy in the area.


End file.
